The present invention relates to a fixation clamp, more particularly to a fixation clamp for use in an external fixation system for holding bone fragments adjacent to each other with the help of fixation elements, comprising at least one clamping assembly having at least one reception to accommodate a fixation element along the longitudinal axis of the reception and at least one locking element extending through the clamping assemblies for blocking the position of the clamping assemblies in a defined angular position, wherein between said locking element and said at least one clamping assembly there is arranged a washer.
External fixation systems are widely used to connect two or more bone fragments to each other. Such systems comprise bone screws, pins, wires which are inserted directly into the bone material and these systems use external structural elements as fixation rods, bars and rings. In order to connect the rods and bars to form a rigid frame, fixation clamps are used. Furthermore, fixation clamps are used to connect this screws and pins to the rigid frame to specifically hold bone fragments at an intended place. One adjustable fixation clamp of such a kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,153 comprising two pairs of jaws allowing clamping of a rod as well as of a pin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0298827 discloses a further fixation clamp having the features of the preamble of claim 1. Users feel very comfortable with the fixation clamp according to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0298827. However, there is a need to have a fixation clamp which can be cleaned more easily and which can also compensate angular orientation between the rods or pins during the mounting process. Furthermore the handling during the cleaning steps should be improved.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0150183 relates to a fixation clamp having a jaw with a convex surface with a washer thereon. The disclosure of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0150183 is incorporated herein by reference.